The present invention relates to sound suppressors and silencers for firearms, and more particularly to a suppressor having a modular system of baffles, a blast tube and an expansion tube removably and detachably joined with one another to facilitate customization and repair of components of the suppressor.
Firearm suppressors, also known as silencers, reduce the audible noise or sharp report of a firearm by controlling and reducing the energy levels of propellant gases discharged from the muzzle of the firearm. Most conventional suppressors include a tube or “can” having a series of baffles therein that control and delay the flow, expansion, and exit of propellant gases from the silencer. In so doing, the silencers achieve a corresponding reduction in the noise produced by the exiting propellant gases.
Many conventional suppressors include baffles and internal components that are fixedly welded to the silencer can and/or one another. Over time, the baffles and components can become dirty from the gases and debris carried in them. Because the components are fixed, they can be difficult to clean. Further, if a silencer is misaligned with a muzzle, a bullet can damage one of the baffles or other internal components. Due to the fixed connections, it can be difficult if not impossible to replace the damaged component and repair the suppressor.
Some suppressors include cans that are welded or joined with threads to end caps or other tubes. Where welded, the cans can be difficult to replace or change out when damaged due to a misaligned bullet or external impacts to the can. Where solely threaded together, the threads sometimes might not offer a perfect seal to prevent propellant gases from escaping therethrough. This can result in the discharge of hot propellant gases and associated debris where the components are joined.
In operation, as mentioned above, most silencers include baffles inside the can that control the flow, expansion and exit of propellant gases from the silencer. These baffles generally direct the flow of gases from the muzzle along a single pathway toward the exit of the can. Along the way, the baffles can dissipate and redirect the gases, but generally the single gas pathway leads through bullet apertures defined at an interior of the baffles or center of the can. While effective in many cases, the single gas pathway might present issues in effectively dissipating the gases and controlling expansion.
Some silencers are outfitted with an over the barrel expansion chamber which is basically an extension of the can that extends rearward of the muzzle, over a portion of the barrel to which the silencer is joined. While this can offer more area within the can to control and dissipate expanding gases, it can present issues when a user utilizes the silencer with different weapons. For example, the silencer and in particular the over the barrel expansion chamber may readily fit over a standard government profile barrel, however, when the user tries to put the silencer on a firearm with a bull barrel or odd front handguard, the over the barrel expansion chamber might not fit. This can limit the versatility of the silencer and its compatibility with different weapon systems.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of silencers and suppressors for firearms.